The 12 days of Randomness
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: What happens when there are singing dares from different series? And then they all meet up for the finally? Well, chaos and craziness are both involved...


**Hello, everyone! I am doing some funny parodies of a well known song, The Twelve Days of Christmas. There will be parodies of 11 different series in total, so be ready! This is under the Kirby-Mario crossover list because of reasons...**

Drawcia walked up to a door. She had taken a wild dare that if she failed, Zero would kill her.

The door opened up to reveal a Chilly.

"What is it?"

Then she started singing. "The first day of Christmas, my master gave to me, a smiling Kirby. The second day of Christmas, my master gave to me, two Dededes and a smiling Kirby. The third day of Christmas, my master gave to me, three Tiffs and Tuffs, two Dededes, and a smiling Kirby. The fourth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, four Tokories, three Tiffs and Tuffs, two Dededes, and a smiling Kirby. The fifth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, five Meta Knights, four Tokories, three Tiffs and Tuffs, two Dededes, and a smiling Kirby. The sixth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, six Swords and Blades, five Meta Knights, four Tokories, three Tiffs and Tuffs, two Dededes, and a smiling Kirby. The seventh day of Christmas, my master gave to me, seven Sirica and Knuckle Joes, six Swords and Blades, five Meta Knights, four Tokories, three Tiffs and Tuffs, two Dededes, and a smiling Kirby. The eighth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, eight Dyna Blades, seven Sirica and Knuckle Joes, six Swords and Blades, five Meta Knights, four Tokories, three Tiffs and Tuffs, two Dededes, and a smiling Kirby. The ninth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, nine Escargoons, eight Dyna Blades, seven Sirica and Knuckle Joes, six Swords and Blades, five Meta Knights, four Tokories, three Tiffs and Tuffs, two Dededes, and a smiling Kirby. The tenth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, ten Krackos, nine Escargoons, eight Dyna Blades, seven Sirica and Knuckle Joes, six Swords and Blades, five Meta Knights, four Tokories, three Tiffs and Tuffs, two Dededes, and a smiling Kirby. The eleventh day of Christmas, my master gave to me, eleven Marxes and Magolors, ten Krackos, nine Escargoons, eight Dyna Blades, seven Sirica and Knuckle Joes, six Swords and Blades, five Meta Knights, four Tokories, three Tiffs and Tuffs, two Dededes, and a smiling Kirby. The twelfth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, twelve evil Nightmares, eleven Marxes and Magolors, ten Krackos, nine Escargoons, eight Dyna Blades, seven Sirica and Knuckle Joes, six Swords and Blades, five Meta Knights, four Tokories, three Tiffs and Tuffs, two Dededes, and a smiling Kirby." By the end, the whole Chilly family was applauding at her performance, and gave $10 for her work.

"Thank you," she said. She took two steps, and fell over because she was so tired.

**Finally! The first one is done! Now I have various announcements, so PLEASE read.**

**1.) I'd like some appropriate cover art for some of my stories. I have a couple of ideas, but I can't draw super well. Please send them in!**

**2.) If anyone complains about Xenallia Chillornet in almost everything, she is one of my Ocs. Deal with it.**

**3.) I'm going to stop working on some of my other stories for a while, mainly because I've lost inspiration for them. They are NOT up for adoption, but they will be on a _very _long hiatus. Sorry for the inconvenience. But, Kirby comes to the forest and Things will not end well will be updates soon enough...**

**4.) Since I have lost inspiration for Hawkfrost's Halloween, I'd appreciate some help. Maybe a character or two?**

**5.) I am going for a goal of 100 reviews by my birthday in June. In my story, Star Warriors Chronicles, I will recognize every reviewer that has EVER reviewed a story of mine. Also, the champion of the reviewing will get a special shout-out only because I'm just that awesome.**

**6.) IF it's okay with you, Waveripple of Team Sunrise, I will be using part of his/her story Return to his Past for MKDW.**

**7.) To Burning Light and Crystal: What is Supper Smahs Bros: Mishonh from God's RATING?!**

**Well, that's all for now!**

**Marx: Well actually, there's more. She will be making a Christmas special on December 23rd. **

**Magolor: Hopefully!**

**Sirica: We'll also be hosting a Truth, Dare, Kiss, or Torture on that day as well. Send in things now!**

**All: See you-**

**Meta Knight: *walks in with cloak covering face* Who stole my mask?!**

**All: *point at Kirby***


End file.
